1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for producing stinky brine for use in the production of stinky tofu.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stinky tofu is a delicacy for many Chinese because of the particular smell and flavor. The smell and flavor primarily comes from the fermentation of stinky brine. Traditionally, stinky tofu is made by immersing uncooked tofu in stinky brine at room temperature from one day to a week. The stinky brine is traditionally obtained from a blend of cabbages, bamboo shoots, tofu, shrimps, salt and the like as the original material under an open fermentation for one week or more.
However, the texture and taste of stinky brine is not always consistent because the original materials are from nature and the ingredients are likely to change during different seasons of the year or different years, or the like. Also, traditionally, sanitary conditions for producing stinky brine my not be so favorable, due to the requirement for open fermentation for several weeks.
To solve the consistency and sanitary problems, standards for producing stinky brine has been considered.
Taiwan Patent No. 1496731 discloses a method for producing stinky tofu which starts from preparing stinky brine. The stinky brine consists of cabbages, bamboo shoots, shrimps and salt in a specific ratio. The stinky brine was then inoculated with specific microflora for fermentation in an open space. Then, the fermented stinky brine was used for production of stinky tofu.
China Patent No. CN101147548 also discloses a method for producing fried stinky tofu. The method starts from preparing the stinky brine by boiling a blend of 12˜13% of amaranth stems, 12˜13% of bamboo shoots, 4˜6% of fresh soybean milks, 2˜3% of ginger, 2˜3% of licorice roots and 0.2˜0.3% of Chinese red peppers in water at first and adding 4˜6% of millet wine, 4˜6% of salt and 9˜11% of pickled mustard after the blend was cooled. The prepared stinky brine was then statically fermented in a closed container for four months to one year. Then the fermented stinky brine was used for production of stinky tofu.
For stinky brine fermentation, Lee et al discloses the optimal conditions for producing ammonia. Cabbages, bamboo shoots, tofu, shrimps and salt as the brine materials were used and the brine materials were fermented under a static fermentation for 4˜6 weeks (Lee, S. F., et al., Optimal conditions for ammonia production of stinky brine, the fermented broth used to make stinky tofu. Taiwanese Journal of Agricultural Chemistry and Food Science (April 2001) 39(2):162-164). Lee et al detected the ammonia nitrogen concentration of the fermented stinky brine by using the Nessler method and indicated that the ammonia nitrogen concentration could be a quantitative indicator of fermentation degree.
For seeking scientific formulations and methods for producing stinky tofu which has consistency and meeting sanitary requirements, the inventors have studied the conditions relating to the smell and flavor of stinky tofu.